Sweet Child of Mine
by aubreyann012479
Summary: A series of one shots about Dean’s life as a father. From the moment his daughter was born and beyond. Not in chronological order. I do not own SPN or it's characters. Please R&R.
1. Chapter 1

A series of one shots about Dean's life as a father. From the moment his daughter was born and beyond. Not in chronological order.

**Sweet Child of Mine**

She didn't know what to say. She heard the heartbeat. She saw the tiny bean shaped object on the monitor, but she still couldn't believe it. It was only a one night stand. It wasn't her first, and she knew the consequences. But this was the absolute last thing she had ever expected.

She stumbled out of the doctor's office with thoughts of that night playing over and over in her head.

"_Jo, are you sure?" He had asked._

"_Of course." She grinned and grabbed him by the collar of his shirt, working the buttons and sliding it down his shoulders. His mouth met hers hungrily. Like a man at a buffet who hadn't eaten for days. She walked backwards, feeling the bed hit the back of her knees and flopping down, pulling him with her. "I've wanted this since I put that rifle to your back."_

"_The kinky part is I've wanted this since you put that rifle to my back."_

_She moaned as he kissed the sensitive part of her neck, and moved down to her collar bone._

A ringing noise pulled her out of her memory.

"Hello."

"Hey. What'd you find out?" Her mom's eager voice asked.

"I'll talk to you about it when I get home." She answered, afraid that if she told her mom what exactly was making her so sick, she might go on a killing spree.

"Okay. Hey, would you mind picking up a couple extra steaks on the way home? The Winchester boys are here and we want to grill out tonight." Jo's breath caught, and she thought she might pass out right in the middle of the parking lot.

"Y-y-yeah. N-not a problem." She answered, cursing her voice for giving her away.

"You okay?" The elder Harvelle asked.

"Fine. See you in a bit." Jo quickly hung up the phone, making her way slowly to her car. She sat in the driver's seat, pounding her head on the steering wheel for a bit before heading to the butcher.

"You can't be serious." Ellen Harvelle looked at her daughter, a mixture of shock and anger on her face. Jo nodded. "Joanna Beth Harvelle, what in the hell were you thinking?" She yelled loud enough that the people in the bar all hushed to listen. Jo just stood there, staring at her feet. There was nothing she could say. "Whose?" Jo shot a glance to the two handsome hunters sitting at the end of the bar, pretending not to listen. "Oh no, Jo. No, no, no, no, no." Ellen put her head in her hand, and the other hand in front of her. "I need a cigarette." She stated, leaving Jo and walking out back.

"What'd you do this time, Jo?" Dean asked with a smirk. Jo snapped her head around to him, giving him the classic 'if looks could kill' glare. His eyes widened at her reaction. She stormed off, heading to her room upstairs.

Sam smacked his brother on the back of the head. "Dude, you really know how to piss off Harvelle women."

"Honestly, I didn't do a damn thing. She must be PMS'ing or something." He shrugged and continued drinking his beer.

About ten minutes later, Ellen came back into the bar. She walked right up to Dean grabbing him by the ear. "Ow, ow, ow," He yelled, as she pulled him out back.

"You got something to tell me, Dean?" She asked. He could tell by her expression that she was not in the mood for games.

"About what?"

"My daughter." She said between clinched teeth.

His eyes widened as shock and fear registered on his face. "How did you find out?" He asked.

"Doesn't matter. How could you be so stupid? She's just a child, Dean. I should skin you alive."

"I'm sorry, Ellen. It was a mistake. I've regretted it ever since." He stated. Ellen's face turned from one of anger to one of pain and regret. Her eyes were fixed on something behind him. He followed her gaze to find Jo standing there, eyes filled with tears. She quickly ran back inside. When he went to follow Ellen grabbed his arm.

"I think it's best if you leave." She stated. He watched as she ran after Jo. The regret he felt grew stronger. It wasn't that he regretted sleeping with Jo; he regretted more that he had, and then left. He regretted not being able to stay with her.

The phone rang in the middle of the night eight months later. Dean answered it, wondering who could be calling him at that hour.

"Hello?"

"Dean," he sat up straight when he heard Ellen's distraught and shaky voice. "She didn't make it, Dean." His heart was racing.

"What are you talking about, Ellen?" He could here her choking sobs as she tried to speak.

"Dean?" A male voice he recognized as Ash asked.

"Ash, what the hell? What's going on?"

"Jo's dead." The words hit him like a ton of bricks. His pacing heart suddenly stopped and dropped to his stomach. His throat closed up and his lungs started burning from the lack of oxygen. "She died during child birth."

"Child birth?" He managed to choke out. By this time Sam was sitting up in bed as well, and staring at Dean intently, a confused expression on his face.

"You didn't know, did you?" He asked.

"Know what? What in the hell is going on, Ash?" Dean found his voice, and it was angry.

"Jo was pregnant the last time you came by. She gave birth to a little girl today, but they weren't able to save her." Ash sighed.

"She was pregnant? She never said anything." Dean's mind started flashing back, looking for signs, anything that would let him know something was wrong. Guilt wrenched through him as he remembered his last visit to the Roadhouse, the hurt look on Jo's face had broken his heart that day.

"Dean, I think you need to get here."

"I doubt that Ellen wants to see me right now." Dean stated.

"She called you, remember."

"Yeah, I still don't know why."

"Just get here as soon as you can." Ash hung up the phone and Dean looked at his brother.

"Jo's dead. We have to go." Sam's jaw dropped. Jo was kind of like a little sister to him, well the closest thing he ever got to one. The Harvelle's, Ash, and Bobby were the only family him and Dean had. He noticed tears in his brother's eyes as he got up to start packing. Within minutes they were on the road headed for Nebraska.

What should have been a six hour drive turned into a four hour drive. Sam followed Dean, as they walked towards the nursery ward of the hospital. There they found a distraught Ellen, being comforted by a sad looking Ash. Even Bobby was there.

They said nothing as they approached the grieving mother. Ash nodded at Dean, and Dean placed a hand on Ellen's back. She turned quickly, throwing her arms around his neck, catching him off guard. They stood like that for a long time. Dean even caught himself letting a few tears fall down his cheeks. When they finally parted, he noticed that Sam, Ash, and Bobby were nowhere to be found.

Ellen walked over to the nursery window; a sad smile graced her lips as she pointed towards a tiny bundle of pink blankets. "That's her. Right there in the middle." He followed her finger and stared at the child. His thought he might faint when he saw the card on the front of the crib.

"Baby Girl Winchester?" He asked. His voice was shaking, and his legs felt like jelly."

"Yeah. We haven't named her yet. Jo wanted to wait until she was born before she named her. Something about it being bad luck."

"Winchester?" He stared at Ellen.

"She wanted to tell you. It's my fault really that she didn't. No offense, but I just didn't want her to be with a hunter. I thought I was protecting her. She loved you, you know."

"I loved her too." He stated, suddenly sure of it. Ellen just nodded.

"Congrats, Dean Winchester. You're a father."


	2. Chapter 2

Some Character notes: I imagine that Tommy looks like Chase Crawford. Samantha probably looks Sarah Roemer from Disturbia and Fired Up.

Summary: Dean's 16 year old daughter gets ready to go on her first date.

**There's a Reason I Gave You a Knife for Your Birthday**

"Samantha Jo?" She could hear her dad yelling up the stairs. She rolled her eyes at the tone, part annoyance, part 'your father is getting ready to embarrass the crap out of you'. "Sam, there is a boy outside and he seems to be waiting for you in the driveway."

"I know, Dad. I'm almost ready." She yelled back. Tommy had text her about five minutes ago that he was outside. She had given him specific instructions to NOT, for any reason, come to the door.

"Don't think you're leaving this house until I meet him. Might as well call him and let him know he needs to come inside. Me and your Uncle Sam are very excited to meet him." She could almost hear the smirk.

"Daaddd, come on." She whined. He poked his head in her room. She heard him gasp. She turned around to look at him. Her father was one of the strongest, bravest men she knew, but he had tears in his eyes.

Dean looked at his daughter. It seemed like yesterday he was bringing her home from the hospital, all wrapped in pink blankets. The moment had been bittersweet. Her mother hadn't made it, but Samantha looked every bit Jo Harvelle's daughter. Her long blonde hair had a slight wave in it. The way she carried herself reminded him of Jo. The only thing she had gotten from him was his jade green eyes.

"You look beautiful." He almost whispered.

She smiled up at him, a smile that almost broke his heart, her mother's smile. "I better. You spent a fortune on this dress." She laughed. His face turned into one of confusion, then a flash of regret, then finally settled on acceptance.

"I don't know how you convinced me to give you your own credit card."

"It's that Winchester charm, daddio." She smirked.

"Don't you think you're a little dressed up for dinner?" He asked, noticing the navy blue, Johnny collar dress she was wearing with a red beaded necklace, red bracelet, and red patent leather wedges.

"No. He's taking me to Maggiano's."

"Isn't that in Houston?" He shot her a worried look.

"Yeah. But, it's amazing."

"Why don't you guys go out to eat somewhere here in Kingwood?" His eyes pleaded with her.

"We already have reservations."

He pouted. "Well, if you have reservations, you better tell him to get his butt in here." She rolled her eyes, but text Tommy anyway. She heard his car door shut and braced her self for the embarrassment that would follow.

The door bell rang and before her father or uncle could answer, Sam ran downstairs.

"Hey." She smiled at the handsome blue eyed boy in front of her. He was tall and athletic, and perfect.

"Hey." His voice was smooth, but she could tell he was nervous. Her dad and uncle could be very intimidating. She felt a hand plop down on her shoulder.

"Samantha Jo, don't be rude. Come on in, son." Dean said. She growled. They all took a seat in the living room, and Sam almost died of embarrassment when she walked in, seeing over fifteen guns lying about. "So, Thomas, tell me a little bit about yourself."

Her uncle just stood off to the side, wearing his most intimidating glare. He was 6'4 and towered over almost everyone. They way he was standing, with his arms folded over his chest, made him look like a body guard. Dean, on the other hand, looked very relaxed. Almost like he knew something Samantha and Tommy didn't.

"Well, sir, I am a senior at Kingwood High. I play football. And I'm going to be playing for UT next year, quarterback. I got a full ride." He smiled as he said it.

"Really? You know, I'm a Tech fan, myself." Her father said, causing Samantha to roll her eyes. He didn't even watch college sports. She heard her uncle snort.

"That was really attractive, Uncle Sam." She glared at him.

"Well, I guess you two had better be on her way." Dean said, standing up. "Wouldn't want you to miss your reservations. Besides, it's going to take me forever to clean all of my guns. I mean, there's got to be at least ten of them and that's not even counting the pistols."

"Dad." Samantha whispered harshly. It was a good thing they lived in Texas where it wasn't unusual to see a man with an arsenal, but Samantha couldn't help but to be embarrassed. Dean just shrugged. "I'll be home by midnight."

"Make it ten." He father stated. Samantha responded by glaring at him. "By the way, son, if there is one hair out of place on my little girl's head, I won't hesitate to shoot."

Samantha smacked her father in the stomach, and ushered a shell shocked Tommy towards the door. Tommy walked outside, and Samantha was close on his heels before she felt a hand wrap around her wrist and her fathers tear filled eyes met hers.

"You have your birthday present?" He asked, seriously.

"Yeah, dad. I'm not stupid." She grinned and lifted her dress just enough to reveal the knife holster around her thigh that held the iron knife engraved with the initials WAH.

"Be careful. There's a reason I gave you a knife for your birthday." She nodded and kissed his cheek, then her uncle's cheek.

"Love you guys." She waved, and walked out to Tommy's truck.

"Dude, I really don't like this." Dean stated, looking at his little brother.

"Me either, man. He seems like a good kid, but I have an intense urge to beat the shit out of him."

"I should have had an ugly kid." Dean shook his head.


	3. Chapter 3

Summary: Sam's puppy dog eyes have nothing on Samantha's.

**Sugar and Spice and Everything Nice**

"I swear, Sammy, she's trying to kill me."

Sam couldn't help but laugh at the desperation in his brother's face. "Dean, she's four. You're thirty. I think you're good."

"I don't know man. She has these eyes. And they can make you do anything. I'm thinking a baby siren."

"Dean, she's not a siren." Sam laughed. His brother had his hands full with his spitfire of a niece. She might have Jo's looks, but her attitude was all Dean. "Where is my favorite girl anyway?"

"She's in the living...aww, man. Samantha Jo. I told you not to play with those unless I'm watching you." Dean griped. He looked at his daughter who was covered head to toe in marker. She had apparently decided to use herself as a coloring book. Sam couldn't help but laugh when the tiny girl looked up at her dad with a big grin on her face.

"I wanted a tattoo, Daddy. Like Kat Von D. Uncle Sammy, you want a tattoo, too?" The frustration fell from Dean's face. Leave it up to Samantha Jo Winchester to turn something that should infuriate him into something adorable.

"I'm good. Thanks though." Sam scooped down to pick her up.

Dean stared at the drawing on Samantha's arms, "You and me are gonna have a talk later about this whole tattoo business, lil' belle." Her grin widened with a hint of mischief in her eyes.

Sam threw her up in the air and she screamed and giggled. "Daddy, throw me like Uncle Sammy!" She yelled. Dean walked over to his daughter and brother. He picked up his daughter and threw her in the air.

"Ok, naptime for the munchkin." He stated. The little girl's bottom lip started to quiver. "No, Samantha. We've talked about this. No crying before naptime." His stern look only seemed to make her lip quiver more and now there were larger puddles of water forming in her big green eyes.

"But Daddy, I just wanted to play with my Uncle Sammy." She wined.

"I bet Uncle Sammy will be here when you wake up." Dean said, looking from his daughter to his brother.

"Yep, sure will puddin'." Sam added.

"Okay." Samantha sighed and made her way upstairs. She was half way up when she ran down full speed, crashing into Dean's leg, hugging it tightly. "I love you, Daddy." She said. Dean's heart swelled.

"I love you too, baby. Now, go rest up, and maybe later me, you and Uncle Sammy can go to the park." She grinned and once again ran up the stairs to her room.

The two men watched her until they heard her bedroom door close.

"So, siren?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure." Dean answered.


	4. Chapter 4

**Why Didn't You Tell Me About the Sexy Librarian?**

He could hear her crying. He knew that today was the day she had been dreading for the past four months. The day Tommy left for football camp. He wouldn't be able to come home for a month. He'd be in Kingwood for a weekend before school started. He knew it wasn't the boy's fault, but it didn't help the fact that he wanted to rip his throat out for making his daughter cry.

"How ya doin, lil' belle?" He asked, staring at her closed door. He didn't get a reply, but the crying got quieter. He wondered if he could get away with opening the door. When the cries stopped, he sat and listened still. He was shocked when the door flew open.

"Quit being a creeper, dad." His seventeen year old smirked through bloodshot eyes and red cheeks. She was wearing an oversized Longhorns' hoodie with the number 8 printed on the back and a pair of shorts.

"You gonna be ok, Samantha Jo?"

"I'll be fine. I mean, Austin's what three and a half hours away? And if my dad's cool, he'll take me to a few UT games. If he's really cool, though, he'll let me go up there and visit for a weekend or two."

Dean grumbled. "No way. I'm not going to let you go to your boyfriend's dorm almost four hours away."

"We'll see." She grinned. She knew he would. It was that Winchester charm paired with her mother's smile and the puppy dog eyes she had mastered, courtesy of her Uncle Sam.

"The reason I came up here in the first place is that your Uncle Sam has found us a hunt."

Samantha sighed. "Where at this time?" She didn't really want to go. In fact, she had a date with Ben and Jerry that night that she just couldn't break. And hell, couldn't her dad just let her be in mourning for a bit? Her boyfriend of almost a year just left.

"Louisiana." He stated. "New Orleans to be more specific. That place is a hot bed of supernatural stuff since Katrina."

"If we go, I want to have my fake ID. And you better let me drink." She raised her eyebrows at him.

"Fine." He honestly would rather her drink around him than run off and drink with some stupid kids that were going to get her in trouble. Besides, after the crazy life she had, she was well mature enough to have a few drinks.

Dean wondered what her mom would think of the way her daughter turned out. No doubt she would be proud. The girl was stubborn as Jo and Dean combined. She was a better hunter than Jo and Sam. She could take on men twice her size bare handed. She was a better shot than anyone he knew. She had retained a vast knowledge of all things supernatural. She killed them at pool and poker. And that was just the hunting side of her life.

She was also a wonderful dancer. She excelled on her high school's cheerleading squad. She made great grades. She was voted her class's homecoming queen last year. She had tied down the freshman quarterback of the Texas Longhorns, one of the best college football teams in the country. The girl had it all.

He often wondered though, what decision she'd make at the end of this school year. Sure, she could decide to forgo college and hunt like he and Jo did. She could decide that she was done with hunting for good and head to University of Texas to be with her boyfriend and have a normal life. He just knew that at some point she'd have to choose one or the other. He didn't know which one he wanted her to choose.

"Dad, you ready?" He watched her run down the stairs in her Longhorns' tank top, denim cut off shorts, and cowboy boots carrying a duffle, no doubt filled with clothes, shoes and her .45.

"Yeah, Sam, I'm ready. Stuff's in the car. We have to stop by and pick up your uncle on the way out of town."

The hunt wasn't a fun one to say the least. All three Winchesters came back bloody and bruised.

"That was one mean bitch." Dean stated.

"Yeah, well she seemed to like you the best, daddy-o." Samantha laughed.

"That bitch threw me through not one, but two walls."

"Get over it." Sam said. "She literally catapulted me down a flight of stairs."

"Bitch."

"Jerk." Sam shot back.

"Both of you stop whining. I can't take it. You're grown men. Act like it." Samantha scolded her uncle and dad.

The two men turned around in their seats staring at the teenager in the back. She looked at them with one eyebrow raised and a smirk, her dad's smirk, playing on her lips.

"If there was any doubt, ever, that she's your kid, that right there proves it. No DNA test required." Sam stated.

"Well that, and she could probably kick your ass, Sammy."

"Whatever, dad. I could kick your ass too." She giggled.

"See that attitude right there. That she got from her mother."

"Sure, Dean. Because you never act like that."

Samantha decided that a change in subject was in order. "So Uncle Sam, I have this friend…" She trailed off as Sam gave her that 'you have got to be kidding me look'. "Before you say anything, I think that you should just hear me out." She gave him those puppy dog eyes he taught her to use so well.

"What is it, Sammy Jo?" He sighed. She cringed at the use of the nickname she hated the most.

"Don't call me that." She turned up her nose. "Anyways, so I have this friend, and she has this MILF of a mom. Like seriously, they get mistaken for sisters all the time." Her dad's ears perked up upon hearing that. "And I really think you should meet her." Sam just shook his head.

"So you want me to meet your friend's Mom?"

"Yeah, dude, I think you two would really hit it off. She's a historical researcher type person. Okay I don't know what she does, but something with research. Maybe like a librarian or something?" Samantha stated.

"Wait you have a friend whose mom is a sexy librarian and you didn't tell me?" Dean asked his daughter mouth agape.

"I still want to be friend's with this girl, Dad. The last time you dated one of my friend's moms you slept with her and never called her. You even went as far as hiding in the bathroom to avoid her at football games." Samantha gave her dad a pointed look, and Sam laughed, that sounded like something his brother would do. "Rachel never talked to me again."

Dean nodded his head remembering, "Oh yeah, Rachel's mom. She was hot, but definitely a stage five clinger." Samantha slapped her father upside the head.

"Could you imagine if Tommy was like you?" She asked.

Dean paused, then his eyes darkened. "I'd kill him."

"Exactly." She stated, laughing, her uncle joined her. The rest of the car ride home was spent trying to convince Sam to meet the sexy librarian, and Dean that he couldn't. Dean couldn't help but smile. He knew a hunt like this was exactly what Samantha needed to help her get over Tommy's leaving.


End file.
